Christmas Joys
by Pusteblume17
Summary: Kensi's last real christmas has been decades ago, so Deeks decides to show her that miracles do happen on christmas and that it's actually the best season of the year. DENSI, basically christmas fluff, leading up to December 25th
1. 1st of December

**_A/N: Helloooo fellow readers! It's the first of december! This idea came to me like yesterday or something. This will be a christmas fanfiction- 25 chapters leading up to Christmas. I'm going to try to update every day and I'm already working towards doing that- but life can infere as you all know so if I don't update one day, just wait for it ;) _**

**_Oh and it's Densi and they may be some mild swearing, but nothing too graphic.  
And miles of_ _fluff!  
_**

**_Don't like, don't read!_**

**_I wish you all a very nice christmas season! =) _**

**_(I don't own NCIS:Los Angeles nor it's characters. Sadly. And this is unbeta-ed. Any mistakes are mine.) _**

* * *

_1st of December_

Kensi's never been a Christmas person. As a kid she loved it, especially all the lights and decorations her and her father put up together. But once her mother left and destroyed the picture of a perfect family, and her father leaving her too, she just didn't celebrate it anymore.  
Then there was Jack. They did give each other presents on Christmas Day, but it just wasn't the same. As a kid she couldn't await the first of December, now it's just like any other day.

Or so she thought.

This year's December first was different though. When she woke up, she felt like she normally did. But once she came into the mission and saw the little Santa-figure with his reindeers on her desk, she knew something was going on. And she had a vague idea on who had placed that figure there.

She sat down, started doing her job and ignored the looks of Callen and Sam because of the present on her desk. A few minutes past eight Deeks came in, slugging his bag besides his desk.

"It's December, guys! Christmas time!" he grinned and produced something from his bag, setting it atop his head. It was a red and white cap with X-Mas written in green letters.

Called and Sam fixed him with a glare and a muttered "Deeks. Don't!" They returned to their work, concentrating on case files, paperwork that has been left untouched for the last few weeks. Deeks started working too, pulling out his laptop and glancing at Kensi. She was looking down at the papers herself, though she wore a smile on her lips. Decent, but it was there and he saw it.

For the next hour they mostly worked in silence, except for the few moments Deeks hummed _Jingle Bells_ and received a hit on the shoulder from Sam.

"So…" Deeks interrupted their silence. "Are you guys having anything planned for the upcoming weekend? And what have you done on the first advent?" He placed his paperwork on the side, seeming already bored and annoyed by it.

"My family and I went ice skating. The rink in Venice opened on Saturday." Sam answered, too stopping his work.

"Nothing." Callen replied. Deeks had thought that much. _That guy never does anything than work!_, Deeks though with a little shake of his head.

"What about you, Kensalina? What have you done?"

She shrugged. "I was home, relaxing and just enjoying not having to see you."

"Yes, of course. How could I forget that?! You do that all the time, I bet."

She nodded and then grinned. "How about you, shaggy? Went to a bar? Did you actually get a girl to talk to you this week?"

Callen grinned and whispered "Nice comeback!"

With rolling eyes Deeks answered "I'll let you know that no, I did not went to a bar. I tidied up my apartment and started decorating. Have _you_ done that yet?"

"I don't decorate. I don't _do_ Christmas, Deeks. " Kensi stated.

"That really is a shame! You know, Christmas is the best time of the year, you should-" he started but suddenly jumped in his chair as a small hand clapped down on his shoulder.

"Mr. Deeks. Please keep working. You've got much to do and paperwork doesn't finish on its own! And remember- there's a deadline for you to finish it. Or do you want to spend your precious Christmas time here- alone- working old cases?"

He shook his head no. He had other plans, more important plans. For example to get Kensi to like christmas and to celebrate and enjoy it. And he had every intent to do so by the end of Christmas Day…

* * *

The work day has been going by much faster as soon as Deeks started to think about his christmas plans for Kensi. For the first of December he had already found something he could give her. Maybe it would even make her smile everyday?

At four o' clock he went to Hetty, standing unsure before her desk.

"What can I help you with, Mister Deeks?" she asked, sipping a tea that smelled much too grassy for his taste.

He shifted from one foot to the other. "Is it maybe possible that I leave work earlier? I'm planning on surprising my partner this Christmas, starting today…" he wanted to tell her as little information as possible, since he was sure she woulnd't let him leave earlier without a good explanation.

"That is a very nice idea, Mr. Deeks. I think she will like that."

He just nodded and waited for her approval.

After another sip she said, "You better get her something good today."

A thousand watt smile broke out on his face. "Thank you so much!" he said and turned around to go back to their workspace. He packed his bags, all the while feeling the surprised looks of his colleagues on his back.

"Where're you going?" Kensi finally asked. He had to suppress a grin and answere, "I've got a really important appointment that I cannot miss or reschedule."

He kept his fingers crossed that they didn't expose his lie.

"Okay. Why didn't you tell us about that?"

He shrugged. "That completely slipped my mind." They just nodded. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

He left the mission and drove to the next market that surely had some advent calendars. For approximately one hour he searched for the right calendar, but failed miserably. They basically just had chocolate ones and he didn't think she's enjoy these that much. Not that she was against chocolate, which she definitely wasn't, but it just didn't feel right.  
Then suddenly, he caught a glimpse of one with vouchers to different fast food restaurants and other things that had to do with eating. Maybe it was a little bit uncommon but when were they "normal" anyways?  
And it fit Kensi Blye, didn't it?!  
He grinned as grabbed the advent calendar, paying and the leaving the ship with a great feeling.

* * *

One hour later he stood at the hood of her car in the missions parking lot, leaning against it. Hoping she'd be out I a few minute, looked at his watch and waited.

"Deeks. What are you doing here?" She asked as soon as she came down, her eyebrows raised in question.

"I got something for you" he answered, grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"Okay..." She took a step toward him, waiting unsurely for the present. He produced it from begin his back and held it out for her to take.

"Thank you" she said although she didn't know yet what it was. He had packed it in blue paper.

"I wanted to use cornflower-blue but they didn't had that one."

She smiled at him and opened the small package. "What's that?" She then asked.

"It's an advent calendar. You know? A thing you usually get in December. You get to open one little door every day and get a surprise."

She rolled her eyes. "I know what it is. I meant why do I have one?"

He shrugged. "It's December, a month full of joy. I wanted to surprise you and all...make your December-X-Mas days a little bit brighter."

He out his hands nervously into his jeans pockets.

"Thanks Deeks. That's nice of you." Then she looked at the advent calendar a little bit closer, examining it like it was some piece of evidence.

"Wait! Are those vouchers for fast food?!" She sounded like a child who just got what has wished for something really badly.

He nodded, saying "yes. But they're not just for fast food, they're for normal food too."

"That's so cool! Where did you get it?"

"Walmart has practically everything. I searched for so long and it caught my eye just when I decided to leave the store."

They were silent for a second as they both didn't know what else to say.

"But please, fern, do me a favour and open one door every day. Not all of them today."

She grinned. To be honest, she had thought about doing just that, but Deek's idea with the calendar itself was so nice that de couldn't do it- especially after seeing his pleading face.

"I won't." She said, nodding acceptingly.

"You sure? Do you promise?"

She did him unsaid favour of saying "yes, I promise not to open a door before it's actually the day it's supposed to be opened on."

"Great. Thanks. I hope you like it and I'll see you tomorrow." He said and turned around to go back to his car and drive home.

"Deeks, wait!" Kensi cried and followed him. "Do you maybe want to open the first door with me? And then use the voucher?"

"I'd like that. But we probably shouldn't do that every day, that would be very... Well it wouldn't end that good with fast food every day. You wouldn't fit into your jeans anymore."

"Okay that" she pointed a finger at his face,l "was mean!"

"Just open the door, Kens" he said.

She grinned and hastily opened the door with the little black number on it.

"10% discount at the taco stand on the beach." She said. For a second they were both thrown back to that "dinner" a few months ago, just before she was sent to Afghanistan.

Deeks hesitantly asked "You...uhm... Wanna go there? Or just go home and-"

"No, I want to go there. Meet you there?"

He nodded and smiled.  
Maybe he would make her love Christmas from now on, after they had celebrated Christmas abroad these past two years...

* * *

_**You would make me very happy if you tell me what you think of it. Oh and if you have some ideas for one of the christmas days, then feel free to send them to me! You inspire me! ;) **_

_**Pusteblume17**_

_***places a plate with fresh baked cookies in front of you* **_

_**PS: I had this idea which will come out in the second chapter. That will be one of the two main aspects in this story, the other one being the christmas storyline. And the second storyline is going to be even more fluffy! *-***_


	2. 2nd of December

**_A/N: Here's the second chapter ;) Thank you all for your amazing reviews! _**

**_To the guest who wrote the first review: Yes! Advent calenders really exist. I always thought everybody knows them... I got four this year :D In germany (where I live...) there are many ones with chocolate, but some also get different ones. Like me ;) _**

**_ guesswhofern: Yes, I come from Germany ;)_**

**_ all: I hope you enjoy this chapter. Nothing belongs to me- except for Olivia and the grammar and spelling mistakes. _**

* * *

_2nd of December:_

Kensi woke up with a smile on her face and a twinkle in the eyes. Their evening had been very nice, they enjoyed great dinner and talked about everything while sitting on the beach. Kensi would even say they bonded some more and were now even closer friends than before.  
After she had her first coffee at home she opened the second door of the advent calendar, then drove to work. With a big smile on her face she sat down at her desk, rearranging a few things and waiting for Deeks to come in.

"Morning" he said once he saw her and grinned.

"Hi!" she also smiled. It was good that Sam and Callen weren't there, otherwise they would have surely said something at the 'new way' of eye contact between Kensi and Deeks. Because that eye contact? Definitely different than the ones these past years!

"So… what was in your calendar today?" he asked her while laying out all his work stuff and opening his laptop.

"Thai restaurant downtown. I've not heard of it before, it must be new opened. Maybe we could check it out someday?"

The way she said _we_ made his heart beat a little faster and he nodded.

"Do they offer takeout?"

She shrugged. "Don't know. I'll google it." After a few seconds she nodded. "They either deliver or you can pick it up yourself. Why?"

With a secretive smiled he said, "Just asking."

_Yeah, as if Kensi Blye believes me when I say that_, he thought and started working, all the while feeling the confusion practically radiating from his partner.

A few minutes later Callen and Sam came in from the gym, bittering with each other.

"No Sam, I definitely won." Callen said, sitting down in his chair and leaning back, wearing a teasing smile.

The other agent shook his head. "You did not. Look, man, I beat you to it twice! And that last try didn't count!"

"It did count, Sam."

"What's this about?" Deeks asked and threw away his pen. These team conversations were miles better than boring paperwork! He remembered Hetty's warning from yesterday, but ignored it for a minute. They should have their breaks too!

"G and I bet who would reach the top of the gym on the climbing wall more than the other. Looser out of five games pays lunch today. For all of us."

"Yeah. And after four plays it was 2:2! But I definitely won the last game too, you called your wife when you were half way up!"

Sam rolled his eyes. "She called me. What was I supposed to do?"

"Ignore it! Anyways now he wants to repeat the game, but I did reach the top first!"

"And you guys wonder about my and Deeks' conversation if you're having almost the same kind of dumb ones? Seriously guys. How about you both get us lunch today and split the costs up in two?"

"That was not the point of the whole game." Callen said and folded his arms over his chest, glaring at the woman besides him.

Kensi sighed. Then Eric appeared at the top of the stairs, blowing his whistle. "Upstairs guys. This one's important!"

They all stood up and went to OPS, where Hetty, Nell and Eric were waiting on them, the techs both having their tablets ready.

After a nod from Hetty Nell tipped on the tablet and a picture of a young girl appeared on the screen. "That is Olivia Rimes. Olivia is the daughter of a famous politician and his secretary. At five this morning her father was found dead in his house, the window in the girl's room broken and Olivia missing." She explained.

With a professional voice and no emotions showing Kensi asked "Who found her?"

"The girl's babysitter, a woman from Spain. She went to the neighbor who in turn called the police."

"Why are we investigating this? Was her dad a former marine or something?" Sam asked, his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes tight.

"No, Mr. Hanna. He wasn't. But Mr. Rimes was a very popular politician. This is also a matter of security at his house and the LAPD wants our help."

"They do?" Deeks asked, his eyebrows raising. "Since when are the voluntarily letting us work their cases?"

"Since now. Ms. Blye, Mr. Deeks, I want you to talk to the babysitter and the neighbor. You two" she pointed at Callen and Sam, "are going to work with the LAPD at the crime scene. Find out how he was murdered, when, where, why."

"Why isn't Deeks liaising? After all, _he_ is the Liaison officer!"

"That has personal reasons, Mr Callen. And that is anything but important right now. What is important is that we find the girl and get her back safely to her mother."

They all nodded and parted OPS. _Hopefully we'll find her today_, Deeks thought. The thing he had planned for the second December was nothing that big, but he did want it to take place. After all, he'd promised himself to do anything in his powers for Kensi's Christmas.

"I need sleep" Kensi murmured and placed her head down on the desk in front of her. Deeks sighed. "Why don't you lay down on the couch?" he asked with a gentle voice and rubbed his eyes. They'd been already working for more than 12 hours now, trying to find Olivia Rimes. They didn't yet. What they did found was her mother- dead and dumped in an alley in Chinatown with barely clothes on. It wasn't their first time they were working so late, but this case was just straining their nerves. When kids were abducted, their chance of surviving reduced itself with every passing hour. After missing 24 hours, there was almost no chance they'd find the kid.

"Can't" she whispered. "We need to find her." Kensi said and then raised her head. "Do you have a lead? Did you find _anything_?"

"No. Please, Kens. You're no use to us if you're looking like that." He waved a hand up and down and wrinkled his brow. "That came out entirely wrong."

She sighed. "I know what you wanted to say. I just don't want to stop working. She's _seven_, Deeks. She has a right to life and _we_ are the ones who have to find her!"

He stood up, crossed the few steps to her desk and sat down on the edge of it. "I know. Callen and Sam are checking that one warehouse out, maybe they find something there. Until they're back you can take a nap. Or at least try resting your nerves."

"And by that you mean go to the shooting range and let out all that anger I've got bundled up in me?"

He grinned. "Wait. I got a better idea. I orginially planned something for this evening but… well I don't think this would be very good right now."

"What have you planned?" Kensi asked, curiousness showing in her voice.

"Something that can wait another two or three days." He stood up and mentioned with his head to the direction of the missions center. "You see that tree there?" She nodded. "It needs color. Lights. Anything to make it look more… Christmas-ish. Follow me."

They went down to the storage room where the decorations were. "We're decorating the tree? Seriously?" Kensi asked, disbelieve showing in her voice.

He nodded. "I know it might sound very selfish to decorate a tree when there's a seven year old missing. But we cannot do anything right now. So we might as well spread a little Christmas joy. Right?"

"Okay" she grabbed one of the boxes and they went back to the Christmas tree, pulling out a few decorations and in silence hang out the tree.

"That actually made my head rest a little bit" Kensi admitted after they finished and admired their work.

"It did, didn't it? And it already looks more beautiful, right?"

"Yeah" Then her phone vibrated in her back pocket and she took it out. "Any news?" she greeted Callen and kept her finger's crossed for a good answer.

"_Yeah. We found her, she's doing good. A little bit shaken up and scared, but well." _

"Oh thank god!" Kensi cried and took the first deep breath after ten hours.

"_We're coming back with her right now. Can you do me a favor? Let Nell search for any family members and ask Hetty if she has a plan where she can stay. It's too late for social services right now." _

"Will do. See you then." Kensi hung up, put her phone back in the pocket and then turned to Deeks. "They found her, alive. I got to go to Hetty and to Nell. You coming?"

He nodded and followed her to Nell first. They told her the news, asked her for searching the girl's family and then went back down to Hetty.

"Hetty, Callen asked me if you've got a place where Olivia can stay?"

Their boss leaned back in her chair and put down her cup of tea. "Mhm…" she contemplated. Then she looked from Kensi to Deeks and back to her best female agent. "Why don't you take her in for the night? Until Ms. Jones finds relatives or social services can take her?"

"What? Me?" Kensi asked and shook her head. "You know I'm not good with kids. They hate me."

Before Hetty could do something, Deeks interrupted her and said "We'll do it."

Kensi whipped her head around. "No, Deeks. We won't. You can take her, if you like. But I'm not doing it with you!"

"You are. I think she needs a female person. I have a guest room, you don't. My apartment is better for a kid than yours. I've got Monty and kids _love_ him. Please." They locked eyes, Hetty watching their interaction and smiling slightly.

"Okay." Kensi then muttered.

Hetty stood up and said, "There she is." Kensi and Deeks both turned around and faced a small girl with blue eyes and curly blonde hair. Olivia could be their child, looking that much like them. Her little eyes were small; she blinked repeatedly as if she was very tired.

Something coaxed Kensi to crouch down before her, smiling slightly. "Hi Olivia. I'm Kensi. I'm with one of the good ones, like those two." She looked up at Sam and Callen and held out her hand. "How are you doing?" she asked the girl.

"Okay" Olivia whispered with a quiet voice and hesitantly took Kensi's hand.

"That is Marty, my partner. He's very nice. Is it okay if we take you somewhere you can sleep?"

Olivia nodded and held on tightly to the agent's hand.

"Mr. Deeks, take these two home. Don't come back in until ten tomorrow. Oh and take a look at wardrobe, I think I've got some clothes there that might fit her." Deeks nodded and whispered a thanks. Then he stepped down and out of Hetty's 'office' and smiled at Olivia. Kensi stood up and led the girl to wardrobe.

A few minutes later they had found something the girl could wear and even a small teddy bear that she held onto very tightly. "Let's go, Olivia." The girl nodded slowly and took both of the agent's hands in her little ones. With a last glance at the sparkling Christmas tree they left the mission.

* * *

_**A/N#2: I know this might be a little fast and all (tomorrow too...) but I just felt like that :D It's going to be interesting to get a kid into the whole story too! ;)  
**_


	3. 3rd of December

_**A/N: Hellooo fellow readers! Thanks so much ;) I hope you enjoy this long chapter. Tomorrow will probably follow a shorter one seeing as my schedule is very full on 04th December...**_

_**Please review and tell me what you think! I benefit from your reviews =)**_

_**(Disclaimed.) **_

* * *

_3rd of December: _

The smell of bacon and pancakes woke Kensi up on third December. She rolled onto her back in Deek's bed, which he had let her and Olivia share, and opened her eyes. She turned her head to the left and say Olivia laying there in new clothes, watching Kensi.

"Good Morning" Kensi murmured and pushed a strand of hair out of the girl's face.

"Hi Kensi" For a moment the girl cuddled closer to the agent and sighed contently. Yesterday they were all sitting and relaxing on the couch. Deeks had put a Christmas movie in, which was his original idea for the day. Olivia was fast asleep after the first few minutes and they didn't want to wake her or rustle her from her sleep so they let her lay on the couch while finishing the movie together. They had not talked to each other much, rather enjoying the movie and the company. When the film was over they were silent for a few moments. Then Deeks told her to take the bed with Olivia, gently grabbing the girl and carrying her to his bed. He had laid her down and gently smoothed her hair. Kensi had watched him, thinking that he fit fatherhood very well and her chest aching.  
Thinking about last night brought exactly that feeling back. She wanted that- a loving husband, kids, simple family life. And she wanted it with _him_.

"Breakfast is ready" Olivia's sweet voice brought her back from her daydreaming.

"I'll be out in just a minute."

Olivia nodded and skipped out of the room, humming a Christmas carol. It was as if the kidnapping did not happen, as if she couldn't remember yesterday. Kensi told herself to question the girl about what happened; maybe she could give some helpful information to the Police.

After she went to the bathroom and changed into her jeans and one of Deeks white V-neck shirts she went in search of the amazing smell that woke her. Deeks was standing in the kitchen, a pan with a pancake in his left hand, the other holding a bowl with dough. He too hummed a Christmas song, swaying his hips to the beat.

_Damn, he looks sexy_; Kensi thought and leaned against the doorframe. Olivia was sitting at the kitchen table, already munching on the chocolate chip pancakes.

"Are you planning on standing there the whole day? Admiring my beauty?" Deeks asked, without turning around. He'd sensed her coming into the room and staring at him.

Kensi felt her face get red and walked to him. "Morning. Is there-"

"Coffee? Yes, of course. Here you go." He grabbed a mug, already filled with coffee for her. "Sit down. Bacon and Pancakes will come right up!" When he turned around to look if Olivia liked the breakfast and ate it, Kensi saw his apron for the first time. It was pink and had little yellow cupcakes on it.

"Oh god. What is _that_?!" she asked and clapped a hand over her mouth to prevent herself from doing her evil laugh. It didn't work that well and she let out a snicker.

"Hey! Don't laugh! That was a present from my 80 year old neighbor!" That made his partner laugh even more.

"I should totally take a picture and use it as leverage. It could come in handy someday."

He glared at her, put a pancake onto a plate with many others and then placed that on the table. "I dare you. If you do that, I won't ever stop talking!"

"You talk all the time. Where's the point in doing that?" she augmented, while starting to eat the pancakes in a tempo Deeks thought of as very unhealthy.

"So…" she muffled. "What have you got planned for today?" If he believed she wouldn't get suspicious at his Christmas present and his antics, then he was wrong.

He grinned and looked at Olivia. "You wanna tell her what we're doing today?"

Olivia excitedly nodded and then said, "Marty and you and me are going ice skating today!" Her face split into a grin and mixed with the smeared chocolate sauce around her mouth it looked incredibly cute. "When are we going? I want to ice skate!"

"Slow down, monkey. We have to go to Kensi and my work first. Then we can go ice skating."

Kensi had already finished her food and said in a hushed tone, "You know that Social Services might-"

"Yeah. But I'll try to get them to do it in the evening. She really wants to go. After all… I think she deserves a little Christmas joy." He looked at her while saying that. Maybe he meant not only Olivia.

Kensi finished her coffee and grabbed both her and Deeks' mug to fill them again. While doing that she thought about the consequences the night and ice skating would probably have. Olivia was quickly becoming attached to them- and she'd already wrapped them around her little finger too- and that probably wasn't the best idea.

Suddenly she felt Deeks behind her, his chest touching her back, sending little tingling down her spine. "Please, don't worry too much. I just want to make her happy… She just lost her parents-"

"Which still someone has to tell her." Kensi couldn't help herself from saying that.

"Yes. But for the moment I just need her to be a kid. You know?"

She nodded and turned around. "I know, Deeks." She carefully put a hand on his chest, atop the place where his heart was and stroked her thumb for a few seconds. "You're a good man, Deeks." She whispered and smiled. "Let's go to work, maybe Nell has good news for us."

Whatever she meant by good news he nodded, rinsed the plates in the sink and then got himself, Kensi and Olivia ready to go.

They entered the mission a little before ten and went to their desks.

"Olivia, can you sit down on the couch while we talk to our boss?" Deeks asked the girl, crouched in front of her. At first she looked a little unsure and nervous but then she hesitantly nodded and sat down, swinging her little legs happily.

"How did it go last night?" Sam asked.

"It went great. She's so well-behaved and it's almost like nothing happened yesterday. I'm surprised." Kensi answered his question.

"No wonder that she's well behaved if her father was a politician." They all nodded.

With a sideways glance to Olivia Deeks asked, "We've got to talk to Hetty. Can you keep an eye on her?"

Callen and Sam both agreed to do that so their colleagues could go to Hetty. Their boss smiled as soon as they stood in front of her desk.

"Morning Hetty."

"Good morning indeed. I see everything went well last night?" They both nodded. "Unfortunately I've got bad news."

Kensi's heart sank in her chest. "No family? Social Services?" Hetty didn't even have to nod. They knew that look- and it was a bad one.

"When will they be here?" Deeks asked, his voice sounding sad, tired, unhappy.

"In approximately one hour. I'm sorry."

Kensi bit her cheek, the thoughts running a mile a minute in her brain. Before she could say something to Deeks or touch his hand briefly, he went back to the desks without saying something. Kensi watched as he sat down besides Olivia, plastering on a smile as Olivia excitedly told him something.

"will he be alright?" Kensi heard her boss ask. She turned to the small woman and answered, "No, we won't. She's such a sweet good girl and we just... got attached to her. Isn't there any other way to do this?"

Hetty nodded. "There is another way, yes. You could file for adoption and I could get in touch with my contact at Social Services. They probably would give you temporary guardianship until the adoption gets through. It would go faster than normal."

Kensi swallowed. That would be a huge thing to do. She knew she couldn't do this hastily; this had to be well thought about. She had to be sure.  
She turned around again. Her glance fell on the sparkling Christmas tree first. What was a Christmas lie at Social Services? Would the kids get presents?

Then she looked back at Olivia, sitting on Deeks' knees, looking at something on his laptop. She listened to him, her small mouth a little agape in awe at what Deeks told her. Then her partner raised his gaze, their eyes meeting. She knew it then.

"Do it. Get me the papers and I'll file for adopting." Kensi said before changing her mind and overthinking it. She might just changer her- and everybody else's- life.

"Are you sure?" Hetty asked and Kensi nodded.

"She deserves a happy ending. I know what it is like to grow up without parents. She's five, Hetty. Yes, she will remember her real parents forever, but there is a chance that she could at least have a second mommy and… be _happy_."

"Very well. Then go tell them. I think they'll be thrilled."

Kensi smiled a little at her boss words. She could imagine the look on her partner's face when she would tell him.

_Maybe this Christmas will be good. With my partner there besides me and someone else. _Olivia. Her soon to be daughter. _A daughter. That sounds great. _  
Yes, maybe it was a bit too fast or selfish to take a five year old in, to whom she had no connection at all. And atop of that having the job that they did. Nonetheless Olivia had wormed her way into the tough Agent Blye and she could see something there in her future.

"Ms. Blye?" Hetty got her back from her thoughts. With a small thank you Kensi turned around and went to her team and Olivia.

Deeks was smiling, his eyes crinkling with amusement and Olivia giggled on his knees. As soon as she saw Kensi, she wriggled in his lap, hopping down and running to her new friend's knees and hugging them.

"Do I have to leave you, Kensi?" she asked, her voice latched with sadness. Kensi leaned down and scooped the girl up in her arms. She pressed Olivia against her and murmured in her ear "No, you can stay with me for a lot longer. But it's a surprise for the others, so don't tell Marty." With big eyes she nodded seriously at Kensi.

"What is it?" Deeks asked nervously.

Kensi shrugged. "I just promised her something."

He nodded, not quite believing her but staying silent for a moment. He just wanted to enjoy the last few minutes with Olivia before social services came.

"Mr. Deeks, Ms. Blye." Hetty suddenly appeared behind them, making Olivia hiss in surprise. She wasn't used to Hetty's... well sudden emergences. "I'm sorry, Olivia. You both have much vacation days left, from last year two. I'll grand you them this December, if you'd like."

Deeks' face lit up and Kensi grinned too. That sounded great! She had so much to do, from rearranging and first tidying up her apartment to buying things for Olivia.

"Under once condition." Hetty said and held up a finger at Deeks' excited face.

"Anything" he said.

Hetty smiled at his antics. "You take some of that paperwork with you and work on it at home."

Deeks nodded and stuffed his Laptop in his bag. Then he turned to Kensi's desk, grabbed her unopened bag too and looked at his partner and Olivia. "You ready?"

Kensi grinned and nodded. _More than ready! _

"Wait! What? Why do they get free vacation, Hetty?" Sam asked and furrowed his brow. "I have a family at home too and I don't get free vacations!"

"Mr. Hanna, that's because you already used all your vacation days _because_ you have a family. Those two did not need them like that until now. And gentlemen, before you object some more. You also get a few free days before Christmas. If you want to take them now, feel free to do so. Otherwise they'll be at the end of the year or right before Christmas." Hetty explained.

"We'll see you soon, guys. Don't forget the Christmas dinner at Hetty's house on the 22nd!" Kensi said before letting Olivia down and grabbing the girl's hand. "Let's go, Deeks."

"Oh, Ms. Blye! Before I forget it." Hetty said and took out a credit card from her pocket. "Use it. Don't spend too much money, but I think this will help you in getting basic things for the little girl like clothes and furniture."

The young woman shook her hand and objected, "I can't take that, Hetty. That's too much!"

"Nonsense. Take it and go. You've got much to do!"

"Thank you so much" Kensi said and then the three turned around and went out of the mission.

At two in the evening Kensi, Deeks and Olivia all fell into Deek's couch, needing a break. They'd been shopping for more than three hours, getting clothes and furniture for Olivia. Her small, violet princess bed and the matching closets would be delivered in the next two days. Besides that they'd already brought clothes and various things she could play with.

"I need coffee" Kensi murmured after a few seconds of silence. Olivia slipped onto the ground and played with Monty.

"You know we promised her to go ice skating." Deeks reminded her. He too was tried but the excitement of ice skating was more present than tiredness. He could sleep at night after all.

"Yeah, I know we promised her. And I really want to go ice skating. Let's get ready and then go there before it gets too dark."

"Nope" Deeks shook his head. "Let's relax for a few more minutes. It's nicer in the evening when all the lights are on, Kens."

Kensi agreed, needing the few extra minutes anyways. Then they all got themselves ready, bringing sweaters along in case it got cold.

When they arrived at the rink, it was relatively empty, just a few adults with their kids. Olivia's eyes lit up as soon as she saw all the lights.

"Olivia, do you know how to ice skate?" Deeks asked the small child, receiving a nod. "Great! Then let's get some skates and get this on the road!"

When they stood in line to wait for their ice skates, Kensi briefly touched Deeks' arm and murmured, "uhm… Deeks? I've not been ice skating since I was seven."

He stopped dead in his tracks. "What? Really?"

Kensi just nodded. She didn't know if it was such a good idea to step onto the ice after so many years. And after all she didn't want Deeks to make fun of her so she warned him beforehand.

"Kens. You'll be great, you just have to get used to it again." Deeks places his hand on der arm. "I'll help you."

She wanted to retort something like _I don't need your help. In fact it's you who needs my help! _But the sincere look on his face stopped her from doing so.

"Let's go!" he grinned, helped both Olivia and Kensi fastening their shoes properly before going to the rink. There was a small one on the side for the kids and Deeks sent Olivia there, keeping a watchful eye on her while teaching Kensi how to ice skate.

"You ready?" he asked her and stepped on the slippy ice, waiting for his partner to do it too.

"I…" she whispered before nodding, more to herself then to him. She grabbed onto the side holding of the rink and cautiously placed her feet on the ice, trying to hold her balance.

"Be careful" Deeks murmured, standing before her. "do you trust me?" he asked.

"Of course" Kensi answered, looking up to meet his eyes.

"Then take my hands." He ordered. She obliged, trusting him and needing his comfort, help and stance. He held her hands tight, never letting go of them as he skated backwards, pulling her with him. For them it was like no one else was there besides them; that was what mattered.

A few minutes later Kensi let go, telling him through her eyes that she was ready to try on her own. He let go of her hands, staying close though in case she faltered. Then a smile broke out on her face, she skated besides him in a relatively fast tempo, not once making something wrong or losing her balance.

"You're doing great!" Deeks grinned at her.

"Well, thanks to you." She stopped for a moment, looking up at him. "Really Deeks. Whatever you've got planned for this December, thank you. I've not had a much pleasurable time in… well forever."

He smiled at her, feeling his heart flutter. Then, testing the waters, he took her hand and laced their fingers together, squeezing. "You're welcome."

She leaned up on her ice skates as much as it was possible, her eyes never leaving his and placed a small, hesitant kiss on his cheek, lasting longer than she probably should have. The moment was perfect.

Then suddenly, little hands wrapped around both their knees. The looked down to see little Olivia there, grinning up at them as if this was exactly what she had planned for them.

"Hello monkey!" Deeks grinned at her, taking one of her hands.

"Can we skate together?" she asked and received a nod from Deeks. With a last squeeze Deeks let go of Kensi's hand, his eyes looking promising. Kensi too took one of Olivia's small hands in hers and like that, with Olivia in their middle, they continued skating, enjoying the evening and all thinking about a happy Christmas.


End file.
